Knife Called Lust
Knife Called Lust is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but was instead reserved as a bonus track for certain releases of the album in Japan and the UK. It was later released on the band's first EP, Swan Songs B-Sides EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Background This song was recorded by the band back in 2005 when they were still signed to MySpace and Shady Jeff was still a member. Despite songs like The Natives and Black Dahlia being re-recorded to exclude Jeff's vocals after his departure, this song was never re-recorded and was released with Jeff's vocals are still intact. This is one of the oldest songs released by the band, along with Christmas in Hollywood and The Kids. Official Lyrics Let's go right now! I look alive, I'm dead inside My heart has holes and black blood flows We'll do some drugs, we'll fall in love And get fucked up while the world just shrugs With no thought logically We're wandering the streets so aimlessly I hate to see these kids just being Put down so painlessly And people say you dye your hair And wear tight jeans, that doesn't mean That you can't scream and like loud noise You got a choice, you have a voice And just because you show no love And hate on us, you fucked our trust Now watch me thrust this knife called lust Into my chest until it bursts! This love, this hate is burning me away It's hard to face that we're all the same This love, this hate is burning me away It's harder times like these that never change I'm mad at the fact that your dad is an addict Your friend takes pills, he thinks it cures sadness I'm not here to attack and make you kids panic But it's just tragic, the way you kids have it Everybody sins and it all begins It goes back around, nobody ever wins And you stab yourself in the back Everybody, just relax It all just hits so close to home We all got friends but we stand alone And you're on your own from a broken home You keep the truth inside and it stays unknown Nostalgia hits then it's time to quit And everybody acts like it don't mean shit And your friend will stab you just to fuck some girl Put your hands in the air and scream "fuck the world!" This love, this hate is burning me away It's hard to face that we're all the same This love, this hate is burning me away It's harder times like these that never change (Let go!) I'll bring you closer (Right now!) I'll hold on tightly (Let go!) We're going nowhere (Somewhere!) If things aren't over Harder times like these! Growing up on the streets! Harder times like these! I'll put you back on your feet! This love, this hate is burning me away It's hard to face that we're all the same This love, this hate is burning me away It's harder times like these that never change This love, this hate is burning me away And I fall to the ground with my teardrops And I get lost every time my heart stops This love, this hate is burning me away And I fall to the ground with my teardrops And I get lost every time my heart stops This love, this hate is burning me away... Background vocals *Shady Jeff screams "painlessly!" behind J-Dog. *Shady Jeff screams "into my chest until it bursts!" behind J-Dog. *Deuce screams "in the back!" behind Charlie Scene. *Deuce screams "it don't mean shit!" behind Charlie Scene. *Da Kurlzz screams "growing up on the streets" and "I'll put you back on your feet" behind Charlie Scene and Shady Jeff. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Deuce - production, programming, vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Shady Jeff - unclean vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Trivia *The choruses for this song and This Love, This Hate. were swapped because it seemed more fitting Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Bonus tracks Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:2009 Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Shady Jeff Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Shady Jeff Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Written by J-Dog